microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
10x029 - Firework Mortar
Plot Trivia *It is likely that this is the same green firework mortar that was supposed to be microwaved in Erin as part of the season 7 finale. *The experiment location is dubbed the Jory Caron Field of Destruction 3.0 instead of 3.1 despite having the safety of the truck. *Heather was placed on top of a microwave pyramid. Jon said in an annotation that all of the microwaves underneath Heather in the pyramid were from season 10. This is incorrect. While MOST of the microwaves were from season 10 (Gina and Gabrielle directly underneath Heather, as well as Emily in the middle on the very bottom of the pyramid), two of the pyramid girls were from season NINE. The girl on the far left on the bottom was Marissa, and the girl on the far right on the bottom was Cindy. If you look closely enough, you can tell that Marissa has "Kenmore" on the bottom of her door and Cindy has "Sunbeam" written in the same location. When Hypercoaster asked Jon to confirm if the season nine girls were indeed used, Jon said that he honestly didn't remember but that it had to have been the season nine girls. It is also unknown why some season 9 girls were used in place of other season 10 girls. *It's the first time since season 5 that the microwave from the regular experiments was kept for a finale which was filmed afterwards. It's also the first time since season 7 that a special season finale was filmed after the laboratory experiments. Also its surprsing that microwaves as old as Marissa and Cindy were kept for so many months. *Originally, Jory had a mechanism to turn on Heather from a distance. After plugging Heather in, he had to pull a string to activate the special mechanism, giving electricity from a generator connected to Riley's truck. Alas, it didn't work, because it hit Heather's start/stop button immediately. Jory had to start her by hand, but the electricity still came from Riley's truck. *Because Jory had to turn Heather on by hand and was preoccupied with running like hell to safety, he didn't get to see the explosion. *Like what happened with Summer, Heather's door was blown off and she was knocked backward. *Before starting the experiment, Jory and Riley had written "J&R <3" inside of Heather's door, similarly to what was done with Jackie's door in episode #154. *In this episode, all 6 microwaves in the pyramid were different brands: Heather was a Hamilton Beach, Gina was a G.E., Gabrielle was a GoldStar, Marissa was a Kenmore, Emily was an Emerson, and Cindy was a Sunbeam. *Heather was REALLY hot! Because of the explosion, it is little too HOT! Quotes *Riley: Please, don't try this at home. Jory: Because nobody likes roasted nuts! *Jory: You guys want BIG BOOM? Riley: Here's a BIG BOOM! *Riley rams into Jory while moaning* Jory: That's not the big boom they're wanting, Riley... Riley: Sure it is! Jory: Give 'em the Big Boom! Riley: (holds up firework mortar) BIG BOOM! Jon: Wow! That's almost as big as my dick! Riley: Disco stick! BOOM stick! *Jory: (explaining about the lack of a tin foil shield) Let's be honest here- nuts are all gone, and there's only two more episodes, and it doesn't really matter now, does it? *Jon: Alright, cross your fingers, hope to die! Actually, DON'T hope to die... *Jon: (to Jory) You didn't see it, did you? Jory: No. Jon: You were running from the explosion, because you're THAT bad-ass! (to Jory) You got pretty far in five seconds, though! I think you don't give yourself enough extra credit. *Jory: Seriously, though, don't try this at home. Riley: No, no. WE'RE not even at home! Video Category:Episodes